Devimon
Summary Devimon, also known as Darkmon, is the first Digimon major antagonist in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime, though he only appears in four (five, if one counts his appearance after death) episodes. He is the first major antagonist to face the DigiDestined. He is responsible for enslaving File Island with his Black Gears, hiding the Tags and Crests, and attacking the children directly and indirectly multiple times. Devimon is cruel and cunning, focused only on the spread of darkness. He waits for the perfect moment to strike, otherwise using proxies or manipulation to achieve his own ends. He has no qualms about using illusions to weaken his foes and striking during the night. Devimon also shows remarkable self-knowledge in that he acknowledges that he himself is a small fry in the grand scheme of things. Devimon controls the Black Gears, which perform multiple tasks for him. He generally uses free ones that, when summoned, will fly towards and eventually collide with a Digimon, bending it to his will. Biyomon Gets Firepower They can also be used to increase the target's size and strength, especially if the target is struck by multiple gears. The Legend of the DigiDestined There are also some that will serve as scrying mirrors to keep watch on the children. DigiBaby Boom Another set of Black Gears are built into giant arrays as the core of File Island itself. When operated, they can cause the pieces of File Island to separate from or rejoin Infinity Mountain. Evil Shows His Face Although Devimon has a strong control over the Black Gears, at one point it is stated that Devimon did not create the Black Gears but mainly found them on File Island. Devimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Devil. Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area, becoming a fallen angel. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon's mind. Although it has the same outward appearance and Special Move as the Devimon that inhabit File Island, it seems its lethal potential and power are remarkably increased. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B,' 6-B ' with black gears Name: Devimon, Darkmon (in Japanese version) Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Angel Digimon/Champion Level, Ruler of his Castle atop the Infinity Mountain on File Island Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight/Levitation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Possession, Transmutation, Phasing, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: 'At least '''Small City level '(Far superior than the DigiDestined's champion level Digimon, with the exception of Angemon), '''Country level with black gears (Scattered large sections of File Island) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Also blitzed Leomon in Episode 8 who could keep up with Ogremon) Lifting Strength: Class 10 at least (Tosses Digimon like Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon long distances with little effort) likely much higher considering his size changing ability Striking Strength: Class PJ+ via power-scaling Durability: At least Small City level with gears via power-scalling likely much higher (No sold the champions attacks) Stamina: Fairly large Range: Extended human melee, extended further with his death claw, several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Master and Controller of the Black Gears Weaknesses: Weak against holy powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Wing:' Devimon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings that he can rip up in the arena. *'Hell's Contract:' Devimon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brainwash them. *'Laser Wing:' He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. *'Death Claw:' Devimon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. *'Devil Laser:' Devimon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. He also has an unnamed attack that sends waves of dark energy in all directions. Can cause object to levitate. Devimon can also conjure illusions that can fool all normal senses. This was used in Episode 8. He also has learned to control the Black Gears. These gears can possess others to fight for him. If embedded in a landmass can cause it to move and break apart but many are needed to do this. He can adsorb Black Gears to grow into his giant form. In his giant form he adsorbed Ogremon. Ogremon could pop partially out of Devimon's body and attack with an enhanced Supreme King Fist (a blast of energy) and Bone Rod attacks. Note: This profile deals with Devimon from Digimon Adventure also known as Digimon Season 1. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Giants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai